


24 Hours from Heartland to Maiami

by Iyliss



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: 30's AU, Detective Story, Gen, Murder, include depiction of death but nothing very graphic, major character death is yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyliss/pseuds/Iyliss
Summary: After his studies in law and criminology at Heartland, Reiji was ready to come back home at Maiami and rest. He wasn't expecting to find political issues and a mysterious murder in the luxurious train he was taking.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a longer fic in english. I hope it's good and that you enjoy figuring out who is the killer!

_« Welcome at the TransCity Express ! The last and the best of vapor trains technology, bringing you from Heartland to Maimi in no less than a night and a day ! With individual cabins, rooms for games, panoramic view and a five stars restaurant ; the Sawatari Company welcom you to this cruise on rails ! »_

 

It was a little cold, dark room ; filled only with a table and two chairs. On one side, the police inspector sitting and, beside him, another agent. On the other side, there was Reiji.  
He had seen such a scene many times. Through his student years, he had been allowed to see police interrogations often. But it had always been through the tainted glass, not at the culprit's place. He knew he wasn't really suspected, that the inspector was much more polite and nice with him than with anyone else. Because, as a student in law, it was hard to believe he could be a murderer ? Because his father was rich and powerful ? Reiji knew he just had to tell what he could remember and he would be free. But still, he was terrified.

« Sir Akaba, as a recently graduated student in law and criminology, you sworn to protect truth and justice. Is that right ? »  
The inspector's voice was calm and cold. Reiji stood still on his chair to seem as confident as possible and answered.  
« Yes, Inspector. And I will help you in every way to bring the culprit to the court. »

He felt his heart squeeze a bit saying that. He wanted the truth out. This is how justice is, and he won't let his personal feelings go in the way. He managed to hide his discomfort, any strange move could turn him from a witness to a suspect.  
The inspector nodded, and made a sign with his hand. His assistant brought a little device on the table.

« This exchange will be recorded. Are you okay with that ? »  
« Yes. »  
« Well then, we're listening to you. Tell us all that happened during these 24 hours on the Transcity Express n°256 from Heartland to Maiami, and who is the one who killed Sir Yuri. »


	2. Dinner and annexations.

-two days earlier- 

 

When Reiji's dad had told him he had bought him his train ticket back to Maiami, he was expecting some Second Class train, with lots of stops and train changes in various cities, and a week-long travel. After all, Heartland and Maiami had quite some distance between them, and no big town in the middle. He would have never expected a... cruise.  
He was just out of his exams, and hadn't look at the ticket before going to the train station. Too tired to understand where his platform was, he asked a controller. He didn't notice when, instead of a rude answer, the controller gave him a smile and an escort to the train. When he looked up at the train, he understood.  
He had seen many time the advertisement for the TransCity Express cruise on the news papers. He hadn't really cared, he could maybe afford such a travel, but had no need and desire to do so. Yet, for some reasons, his father had bought such a ticket. Why ? Was he missing his son that much, after 3 years of studies abroad ? Or maybe was it Layra, who couldn't stand waiting anymore to see their brother again ?  
In any case, Reiji was pleased to know he'll be back home in a day. He couldn't wait to rest properly after his exams.  
« Sir... May I help you ? »  
The polite voice interrupted his thoughts. It was a young groom, wearing a classy suit with the colors and logo of the company.  
« Oh right... » Reiji didn't really know what to say, so he just handed his ticket. « I think it's my train. »  
The groom looked at the ticket, then at a list, and perforated it.  
« Indeed it is ! Welcome on the Transcity Express cruise, sir. My name is Dennis, and I am here to make your travel as comfortable as possible. The train departs in 30 minutes, would you like to get in now ? »  
« ...Sure. »

The groom quickly took Reiji's luggage and, with an « after you, sir » letted him enter. He guided him through the corridor, to his cabin. It was richly stuffed, with bright coloured carpets, recently polished woodworks and golden decorations. Reiji wasn't found of this style, but he could stand it for 24 hours.  
« Here, sir. » Dennis opened the cabin's door with a small key. There was written « Akaba Reiji » on a cardboard pinned on it.

The cabin was just like the corridors. Bright coloured, luxurious, almost excessively. There was a cupboard, a comfy-looking bed, a desk and even a little bathroom. The groom explained this and that, how to open the windows, how to call for him through an intern line... He gave Reiji a spare key for his room, and left it on these words :  
« The train will depart in less than 20 minutes, you may stay in your cabin. Once the train has departed, you will be able to visit the various rooms at your disposition. At 8 PM, dinner will be served at the restaurant. We recommend coming at that time, to meet the other passengers ! After that, you may tell me your prefered hours for eating. »  
« ...Thank you. »  
He finally left. Reiji could barely think, he was so tired and had a hard time following all the explanations. He didn't even opened his luggage and went to his bed. There was a small clock on the wall. It was 5.44 PM. He had some time to rest before dinner.

 

Reiji woke up two hours later. The train was calmly rolling on the rails. He looked at the window. They were leaving behind the last houses of Heartland's suburb. He took a few minutes to look outside, at the skyline getting smaller and smaller. The sun had almost completely set, and the bright and colorful lights of Heartland were already igniting the sky.  
He stood up. He had 5 minutes before dinner, and realized just now he was still wearing his ugly travel clothes. He couldn't show up like this.  
He opened his luggage, but all he had was the suit he had bought for his oral exams, and was planning on washing at home. It was still better than anything. He quickly putted it on and got out of his cabin.

He looked at both sides. On his left was just another cabin and a door. On his right, around ten more cabins and again, a door, the exact same. Did Dennis told him on which side was the restaurant ? Even if it was the case, he hadn't listened. He was about to panick when a joyful voice saved him.  
« Are you looking for the restaurant ? »

He turned to his left. Behind him was a young man, in classy dress-up, smiling at him. Most likely another passenger. Reiji nodded.  
« It's on the frontside, let's go together. »  
He started walking before Reiji could thank him. As they were leading to the place, he kept talking.  
« You mustn't be used to such a train, right ? The cabins are in the last car before the machine room, so if you're looking for anything, head to the front. You'll find it eventually. » He stopped walking for a moment. « Oh and my name is Yuya Sakaki. »  
« I am Reiji Akaba. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir Sakaki... »  
« Just call me Yuya ! »

Sakaki... He had heard this name before... But Reiji could hardly believe Yuya had studied at the same place at him. Before he could ask, they had gone through the panoramic room and reached the restaurant.  
There was people on every table, already talking and eating. Reiji didn't know where to go. Thankfully, Yuya brought him to his table, where a woman had already started her dinner.  
« What took you so long, Yuya? » she inquired.  
« Sorry I was just looking for something in my room, and i met another passenger. » Yuya turned to Reiji, who had just sat down. « Reiji, this is Yuzu Hiragi. Yuzu, here is Reiji Akaba. »  
Yuzu smiled. « Nice to met you, Sir. I hope you'll enjoy this travel by our side ! »  
Reiji answered the same. He knew the name of Hiragi from somewhere as well. When Yuya and him received their plate, he asked them if he could know them from anywhere.  
« Somewhere... like here ? » Yuzu handed him the program of Heartland's theater. Inside, these two were everywhere. The opera songstress Hiragi Yuzu on her exclusive tournée, and Sir Yuya Sakaki with a magic show for the whole family. Magic show... Sakaki...

« Sir Sakaki... » Yuya interrupted him, and reminded him use his first name. « Yuya... Are you possibly the son of Yusho Sakaki ? »  
He looked surprised. « You don't really look like the kind to know about magicians... My father isn't even as famous nowadays. »  
« No It's just that... His death was, and still is, a mystery for anyone. I was studying law when it happened, and everyone in my class was trying to figure out who could have killed him...He was found dead in his bed one day, no culprit arrested... It fascinated my whole class. »  
« Wasn't it a murder from Academia ? » Yuzu asked « Sir Sakaki was known for defending the right of Heartland and it's independence, it's clear he was killed because of that. »   
« That's what many people assumed, but it looked like a heart attack more than anything... Yuya, were your dad possibly... »

Yuzu and Reiji realized how rude it was of them. Yuya was calmly eating, but it was clear he wasn't pleased with this conversation. The two apologized, and they decided to not talk about any of this. Reiji told them about his studies, that he was coming back home, after getting his final degree. Surprisingly, Yuzu and Yuya were also from Maiami. They were on a tournée for their own career, had met on the way, and decided to stick together for they liked each other's company.  
They talked until Dennis stood up in the middle of the restaurant. He had a boy and a girl -clearly not passengers- by his side. They were wearing simple clothes covered with motor oil and dust. Once everyone stopped talking, he announced :

« I am sorry to stop your dinner, and I hope you are enjoying it. I would like to introduce you with the team in charge of making this train work. As you know it, the Transcity express use the latest technologies, and isn't driven by anyone. It automatically starts and stops at the arrival, and don't need any direction. Though it needs a careful maintenance. » A clap started, and the passengers applauded. « Now, for our mechanicians. Here is Rin, and Yugo. You won't see them much, they stay in the machines room most of the time. But you may thank them for making sure we all arrive in best time at Maiami. »  
The passengers applauded again. The two mechanicians were clearly intimidated, yet proud and happy. While Dennis was talking, they were whispering in each other's ears and laughing. They excused themselves, and went back to their room. Everyone was expecting to go back to their discussions, but one of the passenger stood up and went to the groom's side.

« It's a pleasure to meet you, everyone, and thanks for choosing our company ! My name is Sawatari Shingo, and I am the son of the director of the Sawatari Company. I'd like to tell you a bit about our vision, and history. It all started when... »  
Reiji didn't listen to the whole speech. He told the company's foundation, expension, and innovations. He finished on telling how this ride had people from both Heartland and Academia on it, and that he hoped it was a sign of a coming peace between the two cities.  
A cold silence followed. Dennis still clapped but was clearly ill-at-ease, and no one followed.  
Sawatari just sat back. Reiji looked at the other passengers. A group of three, two men and a women, were whispering to each other. The two others were a woman, sitting alone in a corner, and a man who was clearly of the academian aristocracy.

Yuzu sighed. « Why do we have to bother with political issues here, isn't it supposed to be a pleasure cruise ? »  
« Haven't you heard ? » Yuya answered. « These three people other here. The smaller man, his name is Yuto. He's the leader of the group for Heartland's independence. He's reaching to Maiami because Academia called for his death. »  
Reiji had been really interested in this conflict before, but hadn't catched up with the most recent evolutions while he was working for his exams.

The conversation changed topic, but Reiji could feel that the room's atmosphere was getting heavy. Yuya had noticed it as well. As everyone had finished their plate, Dennis started going to each table to take commend for tea and evening drinks. When he was at their table, Yuya asked if he had ingredients for cocktails.  
« Of course we do, do you want one ? »  
« Not really... » Yuya stood up, and signified he wanted everyone's attention. « Since we are on this train together for a day, I'd like to offer to make all of you some cocktails.»  
To Reiji's incomprehension, Yuzu explained. « It's kind of his speciality. He always says that nothing like drinking together bring people closer. »

Everyone in the room seemed to agree, except for the lonely woman who quietly went to the exit door. Yuzu reached for her, and they talked for a few minutes before she let her go. She went back to Reiji.  
« I thought it would be better to share this all together... But she doesn't feel good. »  
« Who is she ? »  
« I don't know, she told me her name was Selena, but nothing else. She speaks like the noble women of Academia, though. »  
« Maybe she's a spy or something. »  
« The concept of a spy is to be unnoticed. If she is, she's doing it the worst way possible. »

Yuya went to ask them what they wanted, and led to the kitchen. Dennis invited everyone to go to the bar and left too. Sawatari was joyfully telling jokes to the woman who was with Yuto, and the man from Academia. Yuzu offered to go with them. And Reiji felt a murderous look upon him. There was a the tall man standing by Yuto's side looking at their little group.  
« And then I told her... how can you wear a hat in such a place ! » Everyone was laughing at Sawatari's joke. Reiji couldn't tell how honest it was.

« Oh Miss Hiragi ! » Sawatari joyfully brought Yuzu to the middle of this little circle. « I heard you were on our train, it's an honour. I am truly found of your singing, you know. »  
Yuzu gently thanked him, she seemed so used to such reactions. She asked to know the other two.  
« Oh of course ! This lovely lady is Ruri Kurosaki, and our new friends Sir Yuri. » The two gave polite greetings. Reiji was still looking at the other man, he was talking with Yuto but had an eye on them. He presented himself, and asked Ruri about him.  
« Oh this is my brother, Shun. Don't mind him, he doesn't really like people's company, and he just won't let Yuto join us. »  
« Is he also of your relatives ? »  
« No, we are just friends travelling, you know. The times are tough in Heartland, and having some fresh air will surely help solving all this political mess. »

She was kind and composed, but Reiji felt the lie in here. All three had indeed the kind of clothes he would have expected for TransCity passengers, but Ruri had her hair tied in a such a loose way, and he could hear Shun using quite familiar slangs when talking with Yuto. They obviously weren't there for pleasure.  
But none of the others seemed to notice it. Yuzu was telling some funny stories about her last representation, and everyone was happily laughing.  
« You seem worried, sir. » said the man on his left. He had a strong accent from Academia.  
« Excuse me, I might be a little tired. Sir... Yuri, was it ? »  
He nodded .  
« Don't worry, I myself took a night train from Academia, and am still quite worn out. »  
« If it isn't indiscreet, may I know why you're taking this train ? »  
« Of course it isn't ! I work as a counsellor between Academia and Heartland. Since Maiami has started involving themselves in the conflict, I was diligently sent to resolve the issue in place. »  
« So... you are for Heartland's annexation ? »  
Yuri smiled joyfully. « I don't like talking about job here. I am sent for a work i count on accomplishing, yes, but more than anything this a pleasure cruise and I would like to enjoy it. »  
Reiji agreed to change topic. They joined back the conversation Sawatari, Yuzu and Ruri had about modern music ; but it took the last of him. Before Dennis came back with the drinks, he excused himself and went back to his room.

It was late, he fell on his bed and just managed to take off his jacket before sleep embraced him through the train's calm waving.


	3. Suspicions and Assassination.

A scream woke Reiji up. A short scream of terror. HE was already dressed, badly, but it was an emergaency. He got off his bed and in the corridor in no time. The only open door was of the room on his left, it must had come from there.  
Inside, there was Dennis standing. He turned when Reiji entered and by the look on his face, he knew he was the one who had screamed. He couldn't talk, so he looked behind im. On the bed, Yuri was seemingly sleeping.  
Reiji went next to the bed, checked his breath, heart, there was no sign of life. His body was cold. He had already seen corpses, but never touched one. When he realized that the man was indeed dead, a thrill took over his whole body.  
« Is he.... really... ? »  
Dennis' voice was shaking. Reiji remembered all the moment where his classmates were commenting on how he could say the most awful facts in such a detached and cold way. Right now, he was unable to even give a sign with his head. How could he say « yes, this man, right there, that we talked to yesterday, is dead. » He had always thought of himself as someone who could go over feelings to do what had to be done. Maybe he was wrong.

But this didn't last long. One of the mechanician entered, the girl -Rin-, shouting « Is everyone okay ? ». Then followed Ruri's brother. He pushed her and Dennis to see what was happening in the room. Looking at Yuri, he quickly understood the situation and went to the closest person to ask what happened. Or more precisely, threatened Reiji with a murderous gaze and ordered him to tell what happened.  
« I don't know, I just came when Dennis screamed... » Shun turned to him.  
« I just... came to wake him up, as he had asked me yesterday ! When I knocked, he didn't answered, I assumed he was still sleeping, so I entered and... I tried to wake him up... and he didn't... »  
Reiji saw Yuya and Yuzu entering the room. He felt a bit relieved, between Dennis' terror and Shun's anger, not counting the corpse, the room's air was too cold to even breath in. Yuya went to Dennis and held his shoulder.  
« It's okay, sir, let's leave this place. » He turned to Shun and Reiji. « You too. Let's talk somewhere else. »  
« So someone died and that's all you have to say ?! » Shun screamed, his loud tone almost hiding the hint of terror in his voice. « Don't tell me this looks like a normal death ! »  
« It isn't, for sure ! » This time, Yuzu had stood in front of the man. « But it's no use staying here, we have to keep calm and think with everyone what happened. »  
Rin joined her. They managed to calm Shun down, and bring everyone outside. Reiji was the last one. He hesitated a moment to close the door as if nothing happened, as if there wasn't a dead body in this room. Yuya was still near him.  
« Are you okay ? »  
« Yes... Don't worry... I just wonder how all of this could have happened. »  
« It's not up to us to find out. »  
« I know... I know. »

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered in the panoramic room. Selena had been woke up by Yuzu, and was sitting in a corner, escaping everyone's gaze. Ruri and Yuto were on a sofa, with Shun walking around them while they were trying to calm him down. Yugo had joined Rin, and seemed completely unaware of the tension ; just like Sawatari who was happily enjoying the morning view.  
Yuya asked Reiji to make the announce. He took a deep breath. As he was telling what happened just before, he could see the few smiles fade away. When he finally said it, « he is dead », silence took over the room for a good minute. The first one to talk was Sawatari.  
« Excuse me but... do you know how he died ? »  
« Absolutely not, we will calmly wait to arrive at Maiami. There we'll let the Police do it's job. »  
« Are you kidding ?! » Without Ruri's hands quickly holding Shun's arm, he would have likely punched Reiji. « This was no natural death, but clearly a murder ! »  
The room gasped. No one could talk, beside Shun's anger and terror.  
« There's a murderer on this train. One of us killed Yuri, and I can't calmly wait for them to kill anyone else. »  
« As if you were in any danger... » Sawatari had said this in a strangely serious way, compared to his usual joyful tone.  
« What ?! »  
« Well Sir Yuri was an ambassador from Academia ? » Sawatari stood up, and walked in the middle of the room, somehow looking the man so taller and stronger in the eyes. «I know who and your friends are. You are probably more than happy to know this man dead. »

For a second, everyone in the room stepped back. Shun had the most pure anger painted on his face, and went to the one who just accused him of murder. His sister screamed his name. Yuto reached for him, but he was clearly not strong enough. Thankfully the two mechanician helped him to prevent him from add to the death count.  
Sawatari had went backward to his seat, shaking.  
« Hey.... I'm sorry okay... I just... thought it was pretty suspicious and... »  
« Please sir, you're making it worst. » Reiji was plentily relieved to see Yuzu jump in the conversation. He was less to hear her proposition. « I don't want to think one of us is a killer but... I saw it as well. And I don't want anything like this to happen again. But accusing each other is pointless... There is only one of us that seems capable of it. » She turned to Reiji. « You told us you studied law and crimes, right ? I know you aren't supposed to do such a thing, but given the situation, I don't think we have much of a choice. »

Reiji never really knew why he choson such studies. He liked the idea of doing something good for society's as a whole, while having the status his father always wished for him. He wanted to become a known and respected lawyer, or maybe a jurist. Yes, he had studied a bit of criminology, but was he truly able to be... a detective ?  
Everyone was waiting for his answer. Even Shun had calmed down, and Serena was looking at him. Yuya was starting to tell him he didn't have to, but Reiji took his decision.  
« Okay. I will do this. But I need all of your trust, and if I ask you for anything, I will need a honest answer. »

The passengers and the staff looked at each other. Surprisingly, Serena broke the silence first.  
« I am sorry, but I don't like staying here. I think I will just stay in my room until we arrive. Just do as you want meanwhile, but don't bother me. » She started leaving, but another voice spoke out.  
« Well, that is pretty suspicious. » All the gazes turned to Yugo, « Well... I just think going on our own is the best choice, right ? If a killer is running around, it isn't safe to stay on our own. »  
« Yugo, you know, we don't have a choice. If we want the train to keep moving on safely, we'll need to go back to the machine room. »  
Rin and Yugo exchanged a worried look. Selena used this as an escape door, and when Reiji looked back at her, she was gone. Before he could even say a thing, Yuto spoke.  
« I think me, Ruri and Shun will do the same. Not that I don't trust you, but you'll understand our safety is a priority right now. Though, if you need to ask us anything, come and knock at our door. » He turned to Dennis, probably still recovering from the shock. « Could I have the spare key please ? »  
« The spare key ? »  
« Yes. You have another set of the key for our cabins, right ? It's not that I suspect you, but I would keep my friends as safe as possible. »  
Dennis rose up, went to a little door near the kitchen, and went back with a pack of keyrings. He gave Yuto his', and, while they were leaving, went to Yuzu.  
« Miss Hiragi... could you give her's to miss Serena ? She'll probably want it. And... » he turned to the few people still in the room. « Does anyone want their spare keys ? I would understand, given the situation. »  
Sawatari refused, assuring he trusted his employees and will stay here a bit longer anyway. Yuzu and Yuya both refuse to take it as well, and Reiji followed them. He will be too busy to go to his room anyway.

The train shook a little. With many excuses, the two mechanicians went back to their work. Yuzu left to give Serena her keys. Sawatari was still here, looking at the landscape, and Yuya decided to keep him company. Dennis was at the kitchen. Strangely, it felt like nothing big had happened  
He wondered a moment if he should talk a bit more with Sawatari, or Dennis, or maybe go to Yuya, but he had nothing to said. So he turned back. There was something to do before anything else.

It took Reiji a few seconds before pulling the handle of Yuri's door. What was he even fearing ? A ghost ? Or maybe just death itself, where it shouldn't be.  
He eventually opened it, there was no smell, no sign of anything unusual. Yuri still looked like he was peacefully sleeping. Reiji had already checked the body, but only to know if he was indeed dead. He now needed to know how he died.

There was no sign of wounds. Reiji putted his gloves. Taking all his courage, he managed to put his hand under Yuri's back, but it came out with no blood either. He had absolutely no skills in medical examination, but he could at least guess this wasn't through a direct attack. He considered again the possibility of a natural death. But, because it was so hard to get a treatment from a doctor on this type of train when needed, it wasn't allowed for people with chronic diseases or anything that could become an emergency.  
So how did he die ? Reiji look a bit more closer at certain part. The eyes were normal, his veins too, but his mouth was a bit strange. Red, a lot more dry than in Reiji's memory, and a bit blue. Poison. It was most likely through poison that Yuri died.

Who could have possibly poisoned him ? The last tame they ate, Dennis had served dinner on a kart, pulled around the tables, with everyone's command. Anyone could have put something in Yuri's food at this moment.  
Maybe it would be better to tell everyone, or at least someone. But wouldn't they immediately accuse Dennis, or Yuto's group since they were the most likely to organize such a murder ? He might even tell this to the killer, putting him in a dangerous position. No, he had to first hear everyone's testimony before thinking of a culprit.


	4. Love and Refugees.

Out of Yuri's room, there was all the cabins aligned in the corridor. But because of the last tumultuous conversation with the other passengers, Reiji decided to not directly talk to either Serena or anyone in Shun's group. The machine room was right behind, he could ask Rin and Yugo first.  
Rin was doing some maintenance, half buried in pipes and engine. The place was filled with a terribly loud noise, so loud she probably didn't hear when Reiji entered. He hesitated a moment, but Yugo was nowhere. Thankfully, Rin reappeared from the mechanical cave to take a certain tool, and saw him.  
« Reiji ? You shouldn't stay here, it's a dangerous place. »  
« I am sorry, I just need to talk with you, and also Yugo for a moment. »  
« I can't leave right now, but Yugo is sleeping in our cabin. Go wake him up. »

She was pointing to another small door at the back of the room. Most likely where Yugo and here were sleeping. Reiji carefully crossed all the machinery, and entered. The cabin was around half his' in size. There was two bunk berths, one still hooked on the wall, the other installed and, on it, Yugo sleeping. The lack of noise in the room was quite surprising, but it was still impressive to be able to sleep in such conditions.  
He didn't know how to wake him up. He pressed a bit his shoulder, and Yugo turned around while moaning.  
« Rin... I don't want to take my shift... »  
« Excuse-me sir but... this isn't Rin. »  
Yugo opened his eyes, and saw Reiji. He quickly rose up from his bed, and hit the bed's edge. Pulling out some confuse excuses, it was clearly he had been told to show absolute respect to the passengers but didn't know how.  
« Don't worry. I am only here for a few questions... about what happened last night. »  
« Do you think... I am the killer ? »  
Reiji assured him that he still had no specific suspect, and that he needed everyone's testimony first. Yugo calmed down, and started telling about that night.  
« We decided to shift every 10 hours. Rin did the evening, I took care of the machine the whole night, this thing is like a big baby : it needs constant care. At around 5 AM I switched with Rin and went to bed. She's the one who woke me up when we all went to that one big room. I only left the room once, I need some fresh air, and I went to the corridor. But it was very early, I just saw Dennis cleaning the window. It was a pretty usual night honestly. »  
Reiji had written some bits of informations in a notebook. When he finished noting everything and was about to leave, Yugo stopped him a moment.  
« I just want you to know... Rin was sleeping here the whole time. If she had left to do anything, I would have seen her. Please, don't suspect her. »  
He didn't know what to say. Lie and answer that he won't suspect her at all, or tell the truth that he won't disregard any possible culprit ? Yugo seemed truly worried for her, so he just said that he trusted him. He didn't.

Outside, Rin didn't give him much more clues. She was sleeping, didn't hear anything because of the noise between her cabin and the others, don't know anything except that Yugo would never do such a thing. The way they kept trying to convince Reiji the other wasn't the killer would be cute, if it wasn't for the slight possibility they might be both involved.  
Thinking like this, Reiji was a bit sad. He shouldn't involve his own feelings, yet he couldn't help but regret to not be able to have a more friendly chat with the two mechanicians. He had to keep everyone as a potential culprit, yet not suspect anyone.

He went up the corridor, to the panoramic room. Sawatari and Yuya were happily talking. When Reiji entered, they immediately stopped. For a few seconds, he didn't know what to say. He felt like intruding in a casual gentlemen's conversation.  
« May we help you ? » asked Yuya, a concerned look on his face. « You look terribly serious, don't push yourself too much please. »  
« Don't worry... I don't think I can rest while I know a murderer run around in this train anyway. »  
« Why do you bother searching ? » Sawatari was clearly bothered to be reminded of what happened. « It's clear it was a political issues. You, I, and Yuya aren't involved in Heartland and Academia's mess, right ? So we are safe, the police will do their job once we arrive. »  
« I can't let go something I started. But don't worry, I won't bother you more than a few minutes. I just need to know what you remember of last night ? »  
« I was just sleeping, I woke up with the scream, I don't really have anything to say. And it is the same for Sir Sakaki, right ? »  
« Yes... I am sorry to be of no help, Reiji, but I was sleeping as well. »

It would have been expected. Everyone was sleeping, awake or not, the killer could have just pretended he wasn't. Hoping for someone to have been out in the corridors right when something happen was foolish.  
Reiji went through what Yugo said. Actually, such a thing happened. He was awake, and saw Dennis. Since both weren't passenger, it wasn't that unlikely, yet it was still better than nothing to look for. The groom was in the kitchen anyway, Reiji had to ask for his testimony as well.

He was cooking for lunch. Smelling it, Reiji realized it was almost midday and he hadn't ate since last evening. He was about to grab a fruit, when he remembered how Yuri died. He shouldn't eat anything carelessly.  
He didn't immediately asked Dennis about what Yugo said. He told him he had spent the night washing the dishes, cleaning a bit, sleeping than starting the breakfasts. No mentions of going in the corridor. When Reiji reported what Yugo said, he froze. He stammered a confuse mess before properly answering.  
« Yes... he's right, at that time I was cleaning the windows, and I saw him. He left before me, but I came back to sleep right after that. »  
« Why didn't you tell me ? »  
« Because... well being near the cabins when everyone is sleeping would have put me right into the suspect list, right ? I thought Yugo was too sleepy, and had forgotten ! » He quickly grabbed a sheet hooked on a wall. « Look, it's in my schedule ! 2 AM, cleaning the main corridor. »

Indeed, it was written in fine printed letters. But if Dennis had a proven explanation for his presence in the corridor, what was even the point of hiding it in the first place ? Yet, the fear of sounding suspicious was a good excuse. Dennis seemed like a perfect suspect : awake when no one else was, the most able to put a poison in the dinner, and even with keys of the different rooms... And Reiji couldn't let himself go for the most obvious possibility.

Back near the cabins, he tried entering Selena's room, but his knocking were left unanswered. The only people left were Yuto, Ruri and Shun. In all honesty, facing him again was pretty frightening.  
He knocked, and Shun's voice shouted from the half-opened door.  
« What do you want ? »  
« Excuse me...I'd just need to ask you something about what happened... » Before he could finish stating his question, Shun violently closed the door.  
Inside the cabin, he heard them talking, more or less loudly, but he didn't hear anything. He decided to wait a bit before insisting and, after some times, Yuto and Ruri came out, keeping the door almost closed. they had a strangely angry look on their face, but Ruri tried to give Reiji a calm smile.  
« Pardon my brother, » said Ruri, « this situation is getting on his nerves. He won't talk to you, and probably won't let us out for long. »  
« Why do you obey him ? » Yuto laughed a bit.  
« Because it's his job ! » His expression turned more serious. « it's pointless hiding it now, and I think you already guessed anyway. But i am not here for vacations. I had to take the quickest train to a place where no one can kill me -at least legally-. Shun is a friend, but also my bodyguard and the one I entrusted with my life. »  
« I wish we could help you, » she added, « especially since the suspicious murder of a politician from Academia could very well be our deed, but we have no clue as we were sleeping last night, and can't risk our own lives. »  
« Don't worry, it's better if no more deaths happen. Do what is safer for you. »

Reiji thanked them for their help, and they went back inside. Before closing the door, Ruri gave him a last worried look. She whispered :  
« Please... don't suspect my brother. He might seem violent, but he's just very worried about us. » and left on this words.

Reiji couldn't really understand why people kept asking him not to suspect someone. Love, of course, but if you trusted someone for not being guilty, what is the point of asking not to think they are guilty ? Either they are, then they don't deserve this love ; either they aren't, so aren't threatened by justice as it only punishes criminals. He tried thinking of a situation where he could do the same, but Layra could never be suspected of anything. His father could, but if it was the case, he would help the investigation anyway.

 

There was one person left to inquire. In her room, she welcomed Reiji with a warm smile. Seeing her, taking out a seat for him, he felt like seeing an old friend after a day of work.  
« I heard you were running around asking everyone, » said Yuzu, « I am so sorry for putting so much on you. I just couldn't find any other way to calm everyone down. »  
« It's okay, I needed an occupation anyway. »

She didn't know much more about last night than him, but it wasn't what he really needed to ask anyway.  
« You became friend with Selena, right ? »  
« Yes... why ? »  
« I couldn't talk to her. Considering her behaviour, I am afraid that she might be in behaviour when the proper investigation starts. I need to know why she acted like this. »  
It was a lie, she'll have to go to the police like any other suspects, and probably be released quickly. But he didn't like facing a mystery, and Yuzu probably talked with her enough to know. She didn't say a word at first, clearly swaying between keeping the lady's safety and trust Reiji. She eventually answered :  
« I am so sorry, but I promised I wouldn't say a thing. It has nothing to do with this murder but... she is indeed in a difficult situation, and I don't want to make it worst for her. »  
« Do you know if I could at least talk with her ? »  
« Well... I'll convince her to go the restaurant a bit in an hour to grab a thing to eat. Be there at that time, I'll try to make sure she doesn't run away. »

He thanked her. Indeed, it was already midday, and he saw Yuto, Shun and Ruri going for the restaurant. He was hungry too, but still a bit suspicious about the food, so regretted having to go there.  
In this room, Yuya was eating his own lunch on a table near a window. He greeted Reiji, and asked him if he didn't want to eat with him. His decision almost withered seeing the copious meal Yuya was just starting, but a heated discussion in the kitchen stopped him.  
Getting closer, he understood that Shun wanted to prepare the lunch himself, as he didn't trust Dennis, who was upset by these accusations -and probably panicking-. Since Yuto and Ruri were already trying to calm Shun down, he went to the groom.  
« Please, understand the situation. It's normal that... » Dennis interrupted him.  
« He's telling me that I put the poison ! That I killed someone, no, a passenger i am supposed to serve ! »  
« Yes but... » This time, it was Shun who prevented to even add a word.  
« What, you're trying to help him poison us ? Are you maybe his accomplice ? I knew all your question were suspects... »  
« Please, stop now ! » somehow, having talked in front of amphitheater of students was quite helping to make his voice heard by these two. Reiji kept on : « I didn't do that for my own pleasure, but because I was asked to do so. For now, absolutely nothing may tell who killed sir Yuri. We're arriving at Maiami in less than 7 hours, just wait until then. »

Shun gave a last murderous look, and left with the two others, trying to convince him that they could wait for the arrival to eat. Dennis went back to cooking. Reiji considered talking to him, but he could hear Yuzu's voice from the other side of the room.  
Seeing Selena in the exact same dress reminded Reiji he hadn't changed clothes either, and didn't wash at all. He probably looked even worst than after his week of exams.  
Yuzu had seen him, and told him with a glance that it was his moment to talk with Selena. He jumped in their conversation.

He tried following with the strange talk about... traditonal dances ? Oh now they were talking about Academia's carnival. While still talking in a quite rude manner, Reiji noticed the hints of excitation in her voice as she was talking about the various beautiful dancers that participated in the last occurrence. He stayed silent most of the time but, when he got the opportunity to ask Selena what he wanted to know, he jumped on it.  
« So... you say you miss Academia, but then why did you left ? »  
She looked at Yuzu, whispered in her ear what Reiji could guess as a « are you sure we can trust him ? » Somehow, Selena was convinced. She gave a quick look around to make sure no one was listening, and said as low as she could ;  
« I... escaped. I am from a noble family and, even though Academia has nothing to prove towards any other place, it's still a bit... old on some matters. My parents organized my wedding with some old awful guy I met once and hated forever. I just took all money I could find, bought the quickest tickets for anywhere else, and took this train. »  
Reiji was surprised by her answer, yet it made a lot of sense. He just wanted to quickly satisfy his curiosity, but now he was fascinated by this situation.  
« And... how do you plan to live in Maiami ? »  
« I don't know. I will work I guess ? »  
She wasn't a political refugee, yet he could see in her eyes and hear in her voice all the determination one could have facing a new life. He could only respect her. She asked him to not tell anyone, as anyone could tell her parents before she was completely safe. They might even have hired someone to find her back. He promised, and Yuzu suddenly brought a new light-hearted topic the two women started talking joyfully.

Reiji had what he wanted. He left. But, back in this same corridor he now knew by heart, he felt empty. What could he do now ? No one had gave him much of a clue. He stood there, a few minutes.Of all the cabins' doors, none were open. Everything was so calm, all the woodworks and metal plates slowly swaying by the train's movements.  
He looked behind him. Somehow, he had the sudden feeling of someone behind him. But it was just the door to the other room. All this affair was really getting on his mental health. At this rate, he might have a heart attack before arriving to Maiami. He needed rest.

All the way to his room, he looked at each one. Selena, Yuzu, the three from Heartland, Yuya, Sawatari, ... his'. Yuri's was just next. He decided to take one last look, just in case something very important was missing. He took his gloves again, and got in the room.  
The smell had already took over the room, and Reiji first went straight to the window with his arm on his nose to open it. Once a bit of fresh hair had made the air breathable, he looked around. He didn't feel like checking the corpse again, so he looked at the furniture.  
This was more than likely a political affair. So... there might be some documents, or anything related to that ? It was maybe a bit hopeful, but the murderer could very well come back before the arrival and make it disappear.

The room was strangely messy for a place where Yuri stayed for just a few hours before dying. A large luggage was filling one of the corner, and there were different clothes here and there. The trunk had lockers, but it wasn't closed and Reiji opened it carefully, to discover even more clothes and some books. There could be things in here, but inspecting every clothes' pockets and each books' pages was maybe going too far.  
He closed the box. But even though he was already focusing on another part of the room, he heard a strange noise. The sound of the top falling back wasn't the one he would have expected for such a box. He opened it back, and inspected the inside of the lid. There was a small hole, on the top right corner, just big enough for one finger. He pulled the double bottom, and it fell with a tingling sound.  
It took Reiji less than a minute to understand what was this collection of tightly hooked vials with colorful liquids inside, and little labels on each. Surely not medicine. Of all the poison bottles, two were missing. How could he know what they were containing ? The words written on them were either unreadable or too obscure for Reiji. He could only guess, from the orgnization, that i was a poison and a soporific.

He put the secret bottom back, and couldn't help but be satisfied to have discovered one more thing about all this. It seemed very likely that the killer had taken one of these poisons, and used it against its owner. Furthermore, there might be highly illegual things in all these bottles, and it was the proof if needed that it wasn't a personal affair. Yuri wasn't in this train for diplomacy.

This discovery gave Reiji all the motivation needed to keep searching. There was, on one of the wall, a locked closet. The same as the one he had in his own room. It was a good place to hide things no one shall see.  
Since he didn't have the key, he went all the way back to the kitchen to find Dennis again and ask him. On his way he stayed as elusive as possible about what he was looking for or had found in the cabin, despite Dennis' question. He eventually handed him the key, and he went back to open the door.  
How many clothes did Yuri have ? There was so many in the luggage, on the chair, and even in the closet. All were classy suits, fitting the different cities' styles and modes. It was a bit dark, and Reiji had to careful search between the vests and shirts.  
He eventually touched something thicker than clothes. He took it out. It was a small, black, leather briefcase.

Yes he was hoping to find interesting documents, but he wasn't expecting to actually... find them. Like this. It was a bunch of papers, probably very secret and that would interest more than one political agency.  
He managed to hold back his curiosity and not read everything he had under the eyes. He quickly browsed through each document, and stopped at a hand written letters. There was a familiar name on it.

Considering the date, Yuri had probably received it right before getting on the train. It was talking about a mission, and that there was an unexpected help on the train he could count on.

_Dennis Macfield was hired for a private mission, and managed to infiltrate the cruise. He's faithful to our government and will help you._


	5. Mission and Revenge.

« I don't like how cliché this line is. » The voice came from behind Reiji. He recognized it immediatly. « But you went too far and I can't let you live having red this. »  
He turned around. Dennis was standing in the door frame, a gun pointed at him. His tone was cold, but his tone was still strangely enthusiastic.  
« If you kill me too, the other people will come and see you're the killer. » Reiji was getting as much time as possible to find a way out. This room was the most removed, it would take a bit of time for anyone to come if Dennis were to fire.  
« I know it is hard to believe, but I didn't kill Yuri. » He approached Reiji, closing the door behind him. « And I don't really mind going to jail. I can always say I panicked as you were trying to accuse me. What matters the most is that none of those papers get out of here. Now give them to me »  
These papers must be very important but, for all Reiji could keep his calm in situations of crisis, the gun was enough not give him a doubt. He slowly put them on the table between him and Dennis. He came closer, took a lighter out of his pocket with his other hand and, with a surprising dexterity, burned them to ashes.  
« This could be enough, you know, but I don't know what you red. I can't take any risk. »

He was now close enough for Reiji to have no doubt he wouldn't miss his shot. Dennis' hands weren't shaking at all. He seemed use to such a situation. There was not much other solution than trying to be faster than him... He tried to get ready, but the train was shaking, and shaking, and he had to put all his strength in staying up.  
Suddenly, the train shook harder. The entire metallic shell vibrated like an earthquake for a few seconds. And, unable to hold anything, Dennis fired. The resounded everywhere in the train, and Reiji fell on the ground.  
The rest happened in a complete blur. Reiji could barely hear Rin's voice shouting when entering the room, and the other varied screams following. He fainted.

 

Reiji woke up in his cabin. The train's slow waving was so calming, he felt like he was about to sleep again, but brought all his strenght to keep his mind awake. What allowed him to stay awake was also the terrible pain in his shoulder. When opening his eyes, he tried looking at it, but it was covered with bandages.  
« Reiji ! Are you okay ? »  
The worried voice felt like coming from another reality. He was unable to answer, but somehow managed to raise up and look around him.  
Yuzu was sitting on the chair, and Yuya was standing near her. They had the most worried eyes Reiji had ever seen. His head still heavy, he answered positively and asked what happened.  
Dennis had indeed shoot at him, but it had only scratched his arm. They were arriving in an hour anyway, and he would receive the care needed here. As for the murderer, he had been attached by Shun and Rin and locked up in room until the arrival.  
« Still, it is strange... » Yuzu was looking outside the cabin, as if there was some answers there. « He keeps claiming he didn't kill Yuri, and doesn't seem to have any motivation for doing so. »  
« I don't think he's the killer either. »  
The two looked at him with such surprised eyes, Reiji guessed they were assuming he was still a bit sleepy. But his thoughts were perfectly clear. He couldn't exactly tell why, but the way the groom had been acting was nothing like the one of a killer. And considering the situation, why would he still act in such a way on purpose ?  
Yuzu noticed he was still focused on the murder. She asked him to stay here, to rest again until they arrived. Yuya went to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water for Reiji. They both left the room while assuring him that no one will come to kill him.

Reiji wanted to tell them that he wasn't scared. He just couldn't stand not discovering the truth. He kept staring at the water for a good few minutes after taking one sip. No, he couldn't just sit there until they arrived and for the killer to run in the wild, losing any chance of finding out who it is.  
He waited a bit more. When all he could hear was the sound of the train running on the rails, he posed the barely touched glass on the small table nearby. He went to the door, listened through it, nothing. He should be careful, for Yuzu and Yuya would immediately tell him to go back to his room.  
He silently went to Sawatari's room. Thankfully, it was the one right next. Inside, Dennis was tightly tied with clothes. When he saw Reiji, he showed a mischevious grin, as if he was having fun in such a position.  
« So, if you're here, I assume you still want to know who the killer is ? »  
« You are quite friendly, for someone who wanted to kill me a few hours ago. »  
« Well if you're here, you obviously don't know what I was afraid you might have red. »  
« I only know that whatever Yuri had to do on this train, he was supposed to get your help. It is enough to justify a murder, you would have refused to execute the order. »  
« But you don't believe this, am i right ? »  
« Don't act like you're on my side and tell me. Why are you on this train. »  
Dennis laughed. «Very well, little detective. Ill tell you, and see you rush to find the true answer before we arrive. Remember that girl, Selena ? » Reiji nodded. « She ran away from her house, and her parents want her back. They are rich, and powerful, losing their heir was a disgrace and would be very problematic for Academia's nobility. So I accepted to find her and bring her back. »  
« Then, how are you linked to Yuri ? »  
« Ooh, you want to know that ? But I won't answer, and I doubt you have time to make me say it. »

Yes, he was right, there was a bit less than an hour left, and Reiji couldn't lose time with this man. He was very obviously not just a random groom hired to bring back a rebellious girl. Playing mind game with him was pointless in this situation. He went back to the door.  
« You know, »Dennis kept, « I don't like this either, so I'll give you a little help. The way Sir Yuri died, I know it well. This type of poison is his very own speciality, he loves delayed effects. »  
Reiji didn't turn back. As he was leaving the room, he could hear the prisoner sneering. He prevented himself from slamming the door, and tell everyone else he had inquired to Dennis. And now, he was in this same, exact same corridor. As if nothing was different.

He went to the other side, near the window. As the sun was fading beyond the clouds, he could see the seashore bordering Maiami. They were getting closer with each minutes, and he had to use all the few time left.  
He looked at the door, and thought about Dennis had told him. Somehow, he had guessed the same thing as Reiji : Yuri had been killed by his own poison, probably one of the two missing bottle. Someone had stolen it before dinner and poured it in his plate. But when ? Anyone would have sneaked in Yuri's room while he was at the restaurant.  
He went back to this door. He could almost sense the smell even beyond the door. It was the last one. The one right after was his own. He tried to recall if, as he was getting ready for dinner, he had heard anyone walking in the corridor, but he couldn't.  
All he could remember was waking up, dressing up, going out and meeting with Yuya, then going to eat.

Meeting with Yuya. Something was strange in eat. He went back to his door. Back to it, as if he was just out of it. No, his memory wasn't lying, Yuya had come up from his left side. But on this side, there wasn't Yuya's room. There was Yuri's.

Yuya was coming out of Yuri's room.  
Not this didn't make sense. Why would Yuya even kill him ? He had no interest in the conflict between Academia and Heartland.

He went to Yuya's room, still hoping to find him there and have an explanation. He knocked, but no one answered. He pulled the doorhandle. He was now hoping to have it locked, so he didn't have to look through Yuya's stuff.  
But it wasn't.  
Inside the room, there was no one, and nothing that seemed any special. For a second, his trust toward Yuya and his will to find the killer battled. The later won and Reiji was already opening the luggage left on the ground.

There was a bunch of colorful clothes here -probably for various shows- and a few accessories. Books, and notebooks. They were full of pieces of paper and, when Reiji took one out of the clothes mess, one fell.  
It was a newspaper article about Yusho Sakaki's death. He opened the notebook, and discovered pages and pages of those same articles from different newspapers. Some words were underlined. « poison ». « political assassination ». « Academia ».  
One, near the end, was longer and glued on the notebook. It was the police report from the autopsy. A very specific type of poison was used, one that no one in the world knew the cure of. A few hours after taking it, the victim's heart would stop, without any exterior signs.  
And, on the next page, many pictures followed by names. One was circled. Yuri.  
Reiji stood up so quickly, many of the piece of papers fell on the ground. He held the notebook tightly and went outside. As he was walking as fast as the trains' waving would let him, the horizon was being hidden randomly by Maiami's first building.  
He got to the panoramic room. Yuya was there, with Sawatari, Yuzu and Selena . They all looked at him in the most surprised, and it took Reiji a moment to talk.  
« Yuya ! You... » He couldn't find any words. He looked at Yuzu. « He's the killer. »  
The one who jumped out of his seat in surprise was Sawatari. He argued to defend Yuya, outraged to see such a friendly person accused. Yuzu was calmer, she tried asking Reiji about it. As they were talking, Reiji crossed Yuya's eyes. He was still calm and smiling, but it suddenly felt so ominous.  
He went back to Yuzu. Showed her the notebook.  
« He... he had the murder planned ! It's a revenge. » he turned to Yuya « For your father. »  
« Reiji ! » His tone was so nice, so out of place. « What are you coming up with ! You are truly too tired for this. »  
The two others agreed. Reiji didn't think about convincing them. He went to the culprit, and put his hand on his shoulder.  
« I won't let you escape... » Yuya looked surprised.  
« Reiji... You are truely too tired. »  
Suddenly, he felt terribly heavy. He fell on the ground .


	6. Epilogue.

« And then, you woke up at the hospital, right ? » asked the Inspector, even though he knew the answer.  
Reiji nodded, and added he had been requested here right after. The man looked at the documents on his table. He talked a bit with his colleague, quietly enough to prevent Reiji to hear what they were saying. He turned back to him, a more serene look on his face, and told him to stand up.  
« You're testimony is consistent with the other ones. We'll contact you again to appear in court. »  
And, a few hours later, Reiji was out of the police station. It's only then he realized he hadn't even went back to his house, and hadn't tell his father where he was. He found a telephone booth, called, and had the pleasure to hear his sibling's excited voice on the other side. They were awaiting him for dinner, and were really happy to see him again. Reiji too, knowing he would soon be home was a true relief after all that happened. He hung up. When he got out of the booth, a hand touched his shoulder.

« Reiji ? » he turned back. Yuzu was there. She seemed as tired as Reiji could guess he was looking like himself. « I am glad your safe. »  
« I am sorry. »  
« Why ? »  
« I don't like to know that Yuya has killed anyone. »  
She sighed. « I know him, you know. And... I don't want to lessen his crime, but he's a truly good person. His father death, and the lack of justice it came with... it was too much for him. » She tried to give a warmer smile. « That's why I don't hold it against you. Justice need to be done, Yuya would have say that too. »  
« Thank you, Yuzu... I still don't know what kind of job I will have, but I'll make sure that none of this happen again. »  
They parted on this. As Reiji was starting to thinkiwhat he'd be eating tonight , Yuzu called for him one last time.  
« Hey, Reiji ? »  
« What ? »  
« May I invite you to my place someday ? I would like to know you somewhere else than a crime-filled train. »  
« Sure. »

It was a warm fall evening. When Reiji entered his house, the delicious smell of cheesecake and the joyful hug of Layra welcomed him.


End file.
